disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver Goes to The Circus
Oliver Goes to The Circus is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Voice cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Maria Darling as Toby * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John and Ness * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * Richard Shoff as Lucas * Jason Marin as The Little Boy #1 * Ransaan Patterson as The Little Boy #2 * Kelly Reilly as The Little Girl * Dudley Moore as The Circus Ringmaster * Christopher Cross, Stanley Baxter, Reginald Bosanquet, Tom Conti, Dickie Davies, Micky Dolenz, Adam Faith, Rolf Harris, Clive James, Denis Norden, Robert Powell and Martin Shaw as The Clowns * Brian Conley as The Strongest Man * John Stephenson as Mr. Bingling, the circus owner * Denis Leary as Dwayne *Jasper Carrott, Ronnie Corbett, Ronnie Barker, Laurie Holloway, Magnus Magnusson, Donald Sinden, Frank Skinner, David Baddiel, Norman Bowler, Michael Buerk, Bruce Forsyth, Gareth Hale, Martin Jarvis, Gorden Kaye, Nigel Kennedy, Desmond Llewelyn, Kevin Lloyd, Laurie Mansfield, Ian McCaskill, John McCririck, Henry McGee, Buster Merryfield, Nicholas Parsons, Peter Stringfellow and Bradley Walsh as Elephants, Tigers and Lions *Adrian Berry and Simon Callow as The Two Zebras *Freddie Starr, Garry Bushell, Max Clifford, Windsor Davies, Robson Green, Nigel Havers, Melvyn Hayes, John McCririck, Gary Rhodes, Peter Stringfellow, Dale Winton, Michael Barrymore, Tommy Cooper, Bruce Forsyth, Bob Monkhouse, Ted Rogers and Jimmy Tarbuck as Camels and Horses *Neil Diamond, Michael Aspel, Rob Brydon, Craig Revel Horwood, Alex James, Dominic Littlewood, Ben Miller, Dermot Murnaghan, Tim Rice and John Sergeant as The Llamas *Barry Humphries, Anthony Andrews, William Baddeley, Stanley Baxter, Melvyn Bragg, John Conteh, Nigel Dempster, Russell Harty, Frank Ifield, Lord Longford, Ted Moult, Ned Sherrin, Henry Frederick Thynne, Simon Williams, Micky Dolenz and Richard O'Brien as Rhinos and Hippos *Peter Hawkins as Kuma *Susan Sheridan as Panda *Paul Lynde as The Hooded Claw *Mel Blanc as The Bully Brothers Additional voices *Petula Clark *John Cleese *Clive James *Roy Kinnear *Joanna Lumley *Barry Norman *Twiggy *Peter Ustinov *Judi Dench *Les Dawson *Cheryl Baker *Bobby Ball *Roy Barraclough *Cilla Black *Tommy Cannon *Lorraine Chase *John Kaye Cooper *Barry Cryer *Jon Culshaw *Tracey Dawson *Ken Dodd *Bruce Forsyth *Hughie Green *Gloria Hunniford *Russell Kane *Royston Mayoh *Mo Moreland *Joe Pasquale *Su Pollard *Ted Robbins *Claudia Rosencrantz *Terry Wogan *Lionel Blair *Tim Brooke-Taylor *Paul Daniels *Bobby Davro *Les Dennis *Vanessa Feltz *Rosemarie Ford *Lesley Joseph *Bonnie Langford *Helen Lederer *Robert Lindsay *Debbie McGee *Vicki Michelle *Nicholas Parsons *Esther Rantzen *John Sergeant *Joe Ranft *Tom Hanks *Dave Foley Music James Horner Transcript * Oliver Goes to The Circus Transcript Scenes * Oliver and the Kittens playing in the Circus. Soundtrack Original soundtrack score composed by James Horner. Runtime 80 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 6, 1988. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films about kittens Category:Films about animals Category:1988 films Category:Films set in London Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Oliver the Kitten films